


Ice Cream.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [41]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Crack, M/M, XD, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: People are fighting over an ice cream because apparently they can't just go to the store and buy another one.





	Ice Cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure whether this counts as NSFW or not? Probably not. Not if you don't have a dirty mind anyway.
> 
> It's about an ice cream. And two guys. Fighting over the ice cream. That's it. That's all. No hidden references.
> 
> TW-innuendos, mild violence.
> 
> Innuendo? What innuendo? I don't see one.

Ice cream was good. Misc Person 1 was happily eating his best friend Misc Person 2's ice cream because that guy was a jerk and only bought one, so they rock paper scissored for it and that's what happened.

It was a vanilla ice cream, and since the cone was cheaply made ice cream was dripping from the tip of it and Misc Person 1 had to hold it with his thumb to stop it from leaking out. Irritably he pulled out a convenient cone holder he had just for this, put a tissue under it and the cone inside.

This turned out to be inconvenient. Whilst Misc Person 2 moaned about not having an ice cream for himself to eat, Misc Person 1 had to keep removing his ice cream from the holder to lick it and then putting it back in. He had no idea why he'd thought that that was a good idea. He then also started moaning about how annoying it was to hide his own stupidity.

They had an all out fistfight in the middle of the park. Many people took pictures and one guy filmed it to post on illegal sites on the internet. The ice cream holder was destroyed, and the ice cream eaten until all the ice cream stopped being in the cone. Then someone threw the cone into a tree. Everyone screamed.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> It was an innuendo. Oops. I hope that that wasn't too obvious since I tried not to make it so.
> 
> Prompt- Y'know what metaphor (really discreet)
> 
> I could have talked about anything at all here thanks to that vague as heck prompt, so I'm just gonna say that the whole thing was a metaphor for the crushing sensation of fighting with the person closest to you over some stupid thing, then doing something stupid and losing them forever. This actually happened to me, and I didn't recover from the intense guilt for months. It was an awful cycle of self loathing and self pity. Please don't make the same mistake I did.
> 
> Original Number- 73.


End file.
